Of Ravens and Writing Desks
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: A series of short one shots for our beloved Alice and Hatter. Based off of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Ravens and Writing Desks.**

LostLoveIsDead

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alice and Wonderland or anything related to such. The only things I own are those pesky plot bunnies that disrupt me while at work._

Rated: T to be safe.

A.N.: A series of short dabbles for "Alice in Wonderland". Not quite sure how long they will go on for. Just an outlet for all my plot bunnies. :) Please read and review! Each and every one means a lot to me. Mostly Alice/Hatter.

**^This applies to all chapters and will not be repeated.^**

*

_Chapter One- Tea Time. _

Alice let the soft sunlight wash over her as she laid down next to the tree on top of the hill. As she gazed out upon her view she let a smile slip across her face. Wonderland was a magnificent place. The mid day sunlight illuminated the already brilliant color that the life there already gave off. No matter what, she always knew she could find some solace here.

She breathed in and out heavily slouching against a tree, letting the shade fall over her slightly. In the distance she could see butterflies soaking in the gorgeous weather and other creatures enjoying their time. Thats what she always loved about Wonderland, time was no object. In the other world she had previously lived in everything was always so rushed. Always so planned out and structured. Here she had nothing to worry of, well- anymore at least.

Now that the red queen was gone everything was even more relaxed then it previously had been. This was a new life, a new world. She would be grateful for every moment spent in it.

"Alice!" She heard an unmistakable voice call from over her shoulder. She let out a smile as she turned around to be faced with her favorite Hatter.

"Tea time" He said simply with his trademark, toothy, smile. Alice let a small smile spread across her face as she pushed herself up from the soft grass.

"Coming!" She responded happily. This was one of the luxuries she was talking about, just sitting down for a cup of tea without a care in the world. Minus the occasional flying teacup of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Ravens and Writing Desks**

_LostLoveIsDead_

Chapter Two- ABCs.

*

"Absolutization" The Hatter started. We often tended to play this game, he would start off with a letter for one word and I would continue with another. For some reason, he always found a fascination with word games, pondering words, learning new ones, anything to do with them really.

"Badderlocks" I continued, the game always found a way to be amusing.

"Cahoots!"

"Daggerboard!"

"Eastwardly!"

"Fabulating!"

"Gabbroic!

"Habitués!"

"Iatrogenesis!"

"Jardinière!"

"Kaffeeklatsch!" The Hatter blurted out, loudly. A mad grin was sprung across his face as he turned to me.

"Ah! You didn't pick your favorite word this time?" I raised an eyebrow, a smile on my face as well.

"My favorite word? I have many favorite words, my dear! It all depends what letter I am mulling over that day. Morose, lollygag, there are many indeed! Which one may you be referring to dear Alice?" He laughed wildly. He had such a bright personality, sometimes I wondered how someone could have such a personality. Although, anything was indeed possible in wonderland.

"Your favorite word that starts with K of course!" I replied sitting up from under the willow tree. He sat up as well so we were looking at the fading sunlight in the distance. He looked at me a little skeptically for a moment before I continued. "Kisses!" I laughed in response to his toothy grin that became all to familiar.

"Ahh, how could I forget? Do excuse me, I can be a bit mad sometimes." He chuckled. I responded with a small laugh and leaned forward. He met me half way as I pressed my lips lightly to his for a brief moment before pulling away.

When I looked back at him his smile was much softer and much less mad. "Would you care to finish this game inside over a nice cup of tea?" He asked standing up and outstretching a hand to me.

"Of course." I smiled, taking his hand as we both left the wonderful land for the night and went into the small house where tea was always on the table.


End file.
